Aftershocks
by DemonicK
Summary: The world was saved again, but their lives are far from back to normal; the ties between them have been tested. Some are frayed, some have been reforged— and some may be gone forever. MAJOR SPOILERS, Book 2 Finale.


**Aftershocks  
****24 November 2013  
****Oneshot**

**MAJOR SPOILERS: Episodes 'Darkness Falls' and 'Light In The Dark'**

* * *

Korra's eyes fluttered open, consciousness returning to her body.

She was back in the Tree of Time— she was alone.

Pushing herself up, she took the few steps to the lip, where the Tree opened up to the Spirit World. There below her were Tenzin and his siblings, Mako and Bolin, and strangely enough: her cousins. And above her…

Korra's gaze fell on Raava, watching her— waiting.

And then she was moving towards Korra, twisting into a spiral as she rose in front of her human counterpart. Korra stepped out from the Tree, into Raava's grasp, ascending with her, ascending to the arc connecting the two portals.

Korra raised her arm, hesitating just before touching the arc. They were going to be complete again— they were going to be together. No more waiting.

Korra's fingers brushed the stream of energy, and everything became engulfed in light.

Far below, Tenzin watched, mesmerized, as the Light Spirit and the Avatar disappeared, a brilliant light hiding them from his sight. Perhaps it was because this was the Spirit World, or because it was Raava, but this light didn't burn or blind. It was warm, welcoming…entrancing. If the silence around him was anything to go by, Tenzin was not the only one holding his breath.

The two portals separated, and the light receded— it did not, fade, merely grow smaller to fit within its chosen form:

"Korra," Tenzin murmured, finally letting himself breathe again.

Her feet finally rested upon the ground again, her eyes no longer glowing as she glanced at each of them. Her friends, her family.

"It's over," she breathed.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur, then. Mako was embracing her, kissing her. The others were greeting her— she was apologizing to Eska and Desna, though they didn't seem at all distraught over their father's death.

She was there, talking with them, but there was also a part of herself that remained entirely focused inwards: clutching at the warmth that had been ripped from her, desperately holding to it like a frightened child. Only this time, Raava wasn't going anywhere, the quiet voice within assured her. They were together again; they were complete. _Well… almost…_

Then Korra was standing at the Northern Spirit Portal with Tenzin, and she could she him tilting his head to look at her. "Now that you're bonded with Raava once again…" She could hear his hesitation. "Are you also reconnected with your past lives?"

Korra glanced down; she should have checked already. She was afraid to know the answer, though.

The Avatar closed her eyes, searching… then opened them. "No. I think that link is gone, forever."

"I see." Korra could see the fleeting expression that crossed Tenzin's face, gone as soon as it was there. He turned to face the portal again. "Why don't you close the portals, and we'll go home."

Korra said nothing at first, just nodding and stepping forward. She reached out to the stream of energy as she had only minutes ago. Again, she hesitated. This time, however, she did not move any further. "…Maybe I shouldn't."

This time, Tenzin did not disguise his surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds?" The words fell from Korra's lips uncertainly, but as they came, they gained surety. She pulled her hand back to herself, and regarded it. "What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart?" Suddenly her confidence wavered and Korra paused, looking up to her mentor. "Well? What do you think I should do?"

Tenzin's expression remained neutral, but his eyes were softer. "I think you should trust your instincts." He placed a hand on her shoulder. When he went on, his voice was quiet. "There is nothing else I can teach you. You are the Avatar… Whatever your decision, I support you."

Perhaps if he had sounded less certain, or if he had expressed any doubts in the idea, then Korra's anxiety might have overcome her instincts. But he hadn't. The only thing she had heard in his voice was trust— complete and unflinching trust, in _her_.

Korra looked down again, then back to the portal.

Her decision was made.

Tenzin turned, ready to head back to the others and the Southern Portal. His expression was inquiring, but not any personal curiosity, just asking if she was ready to go. Even now, he was acting out of consideration for her.

Korra knew exactly what Tenzin had been thinking, what he wanted to ask— about his father's spirit. He would keep himself composed, she knew, and pretend it didn't occur to him. For her sake.

She _was_ grateful to him, but, it really wouldn't have made a difference.

Whether he asked, or not— she couldn't get it out of her head.

* * *

There was a vision that Korra had had in her dreams before, ever since that day she had connected with Aang— only, it wasn't just a vision.

The image was of all the previous avatars standing before her, Aang at the fore, with Roku and Kyoshi behind him, and all of the others in ranks behind _them_… Every Avatar, for the last ten thousand years, stretching back to the man she now knew was Wan. This image was the visualization of her ties to her past lives.

But something was wrong.

She was in that place that she had seen in her dreams, but it was empty. Instead of the many faces of her past, all that greeted Korra was a vast, gaping stretch of nothingness: silent and unbroken and _empty_.

"_Nnh_… _No!_"

Korra awoke with a gasp, eyes shooting open, then slowly closing as she let out a shaky breath.

Despite the coolness of the air— _home, she was home_— she was sweating.

Korra pushed herself up on the bed: not her own, but one she had been provided in the Southern Tribe's palace. The Council of Elders were to convene this morning to decide the future of their people… Glancing out the window revealed the barest of glows on the horizon— dawn was over an hour away.

She sat there for several minutes, but soon Korra grew certain that sleep would not return. Not that she wanted to return to that place in her mind.

Instead, the Avatar began to pull her clothes back on. It was going to be a big day— might as well get started with it now.

* * *

"Hey…"

Korra paused midstride, turning around to face the source of the voice— Mako.

The morning was still young; the Avatar's presence would be required eventually, but for now, the Council of Elders was still in session, and she was free to take time for herself. Even if she wasn't, though, she would have waited for Mako. He hid it well, but she could hear, he was troubled.

He closed the distance between them, but he stopped a few feet short. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Korra watched his face, expectantly.

Mako was trying to keep his expression neutral; unlike Tenzin, Mako had not yet mastered the skill. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you, about the fight we had." Korra would usually call him out, or razz him, right about now. But this time, she waited, let him say what he needed to. "I know I said it wasn't that bad, but… that's not exactly true. I, uh, I—" Mako winced. "I broke up with you."

"…I remember."

That was clearly not the response Mako had expected. "But— I thought you said you lost part of your memory?" His eyes were wide; she had caught him off guard.

Korra admitted what had happened, how meditating within the Tree of Time had restored her memory. She apologized; Mako reached forward to take her hand, murmuring that they both said things they regretted. There was one thing, though, that Korra's meditation had not revealed to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?"

"I know I should have, but, I didn't want to hurt you all over again…" He looked to the side. "I guess part of me wants to forget about the break-up too."

The silence stretched between them. Korra's eyes fell, unable to meet his gaze either. Part of Korra felt like, this was the part where they were supposed to smile and say they forgive each other, wrap their arms around each other, maybe even kiss. Neither moved.

When Korra did speak, her voice was quiet. "I think we both know that this… Us?" She glanced down. "Doesn't work."

Mako didn't deny it, didn't argue. Instead, he agreed, "You're right."

"It's over," Korra intoned, telling herself that her heart wasn't breaking right now. She _knew_ she was doing the right thing. "For real this time."

Mako just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Korra pulled her hand out of his to place it on his face, very gently kissing him. But then, she was pulling away, letting her hand fall.

Mako caught it, as well as her other, giving them a soft squeeze.

"I'll always love you, Korra."

"And I'll always love you."

Korra turned to go, pulling her hands free as she went. Mako made no move to stop her.

He didn't miss his brother sliding up alongside him, though. Neither said anything for a moment; Bolin had clearly heard, if not actually seen their conversation. Mako was grateful that Bolin had let him have that moment with Korra. He supposed he would have to explain it now, but… well, it was going to have to come out sooner or later.

"…You want a hug?"

Mako blinked, and eyed his brother uncertainly. Bolin, however took his silence as a 'yes' and threw his arms around Mako, squeezing tightly.

Mako's surprise quickly gave way to appreciation, though, and he even surprised himself with a small smile. Things might be rough for a bit, but, they were going to turn out okay. Especially since he had people looking out for him— since he had his _little brother_ looking out for him.

That happy thought was a little dulled though, as he couldn't help but think, _what about Korra?_

* * *

Tenzin could tell that something was upsetting Korra even before he reached her. For one thing, with her whole morning and all of the Southern capitol available to her, Korra was inside the palace— waiting outside the doors of the Council Chamber.

"Korra," he greeted, considering her.

She started at first; she had been lost in thought, but then put on a smile. "Oh, Tenzin. Hey." She shifted her gaze towards the doors. "The Elders are still inside."

"I am sure that whatever they decide, they will choose the best course of action for the Southern Water Tribe," Tenzin offered, ever the diplomat.

Korra gave another small smile for that, but it soon faded.

Tenzin wondered if he should say nothing; Korra had been through a great ordeal, and he didn't want to press her. It wasn't like her to bottle things up, though, and at last, he chose to speak.

"Korra…" She glanced up, reminding him all too much of Jinora, or Ikki, when they had been caught at something and weren't sure if they were about to get in trouble. "…I can't help but notice that you seem… unhappy."

The startled look she wore now only heightened the resemblance to his daughters. He knew that Korra had both of her parents, but, he couldn't help but see her as one of his children too, at least in some small part.

"Oh… it's… nothing," she finished, knowing full well how lame it sounded.

"Hmm," Tenzin mused, as she avoided his gaze.

Korra shifted her weight to lean back against the wall, arms wrapped around her stomach. "It's just… I feel… _alone._"

Tenzin considered the young woman standing in front of him. He knew just how strong she was, both in body and spirit. To see her feeling so desponsdent troubled him; expressing his worry would only make her feel worse, however. Instead, he reasonably suggested, "Perhaps you should spend this time with your friends?"

"That's not what I mean," she replied, shrinking further into herself. As Tenzin watched, she slid down the wall, until she was resting on the floor, knees folded up in front of her. "It's more than that… it's…" Her eyes crinkled, and she leaned forward, throwing her arms around her knees. "It's my past lives."

This time, Tenzin said nothing, and when Korra trailed off, the hall grew silent. After a moment, Tenzin pulled the edge of his cloak to one side, and seated himself on the floor beside her, legs crossed underneath of him. The silence continued, but the invitation to speak was clear.

Korra met his gaze, then glanced down. "I know I was never really in touch with my spiritual side until last year…" She lifted her hands, looking at them as though she had never seen them before. "Something I never really thought about, until it was gone… but it was always there." She looked over at Tenzin again. "Like a feeling, or an intuition. Or a voice in a dream… But that's all gone now, and I feel like part of me is missing."

"You are your _own_ person." Tenzin's words were met with a droll look, but he was unfazed. "You proved that, more than ever— _you_, Korra, defeated Vaatu and Unalaq," he insisted. "That was you alone."

"Me and a whole lot of cosmic energy of the universe," she cut in, voice wry.

Tenzin's expression was disapproving. "I'm serious."

"So am I." But he had at least gotten Korra to look at him again, as she went on: "Raava and I are reunited. We are the Avatar again, but…" That far-off look returned, as though she was seeing something he couldn't. Perhaps she was. "…Being the Avatar was more than just having Raava's spirit. It was ten-thousand years worth of memories, and experience. They were _all_ their own person, but their— _our_ spirits weren't separate." Korra's voice grew intense, eyes glassy. "They were tied together, one blending into the next, the same heart beating in each of us… and that's been severed. I…" Korra blinked, trying to keep tears from forming. "I feel more alone than I ever have, in my whole life."

Tenzin reached out, then placed his hand on Korra's arm. "…I promise you, you are _not_ alone… Remember," he pointed out gently, "Avatar Wan had none of those things."

Korra sniffed, wiping at her eyes with the back of one hand, trying to recompose herself. "That was the very beginning of the Avatar Cycle," she deferred. "Wan didn't even know that he would be reborn."

"Then perhaps this is the beginning of a new Avatar Cycle."

"How can I be sure?" The plea in Korra's voice was impossible to miss, and it pained Tenzin to not be able to offer her assurance. "For all we know, I could have completely screwed everything up— I don't even know if the cycle will continue," she added, cutting off Tenzin's protest.

"You have _not_ screwed anything up." Tenzin's tone allowed no room for argument, but it didn't stop Korra from casting a disbelieving look at him. "Raava's spirit has returned to you— the _true_ Avatar— and Vaatu was defeated—"

"No," Korra cut in. "He was destroyed." Her eyes locked onto his again. "For the last ten-thousand years, Vaatu was _sealed away_. Now he's been destroyed, but it's not permanent. He'll be reborn— the same way Raava was."

"That won't happen for a very long time."

"We don't know that!" If Tenzin was taken aback at his charge's outburst, he hid it well, but Korra would have been too preoccupied to notice anyways. "_Raava_ should have taken ten-thousand years to be reborn, but Jinora was able to find the seed of light to spark Raava's spirit within Vaatu, and I was able to draw it back out. What if Vaatu can be reborn faster too?"

Tenzin opened his mouth to offer something, but now that Korra had gotten herself going, it was like a dam bursting open, all of the water rushing out at once, and Korra pressed on: "And Vaatu and Raava are reborn from each other! Which means when he reforms, it will be within Raava— within the _Avatar_."

The prospect clearly upset Korra, and Tenzin couldn't blame her; it was a disturbing possibility. Korra then growled, shaking her head as if too get the offending thought out.

"…From the moment that Wan separated the two Great Spirits, everything changed. The battle between Vaatu and Raava is not the same as the one between Vaatu and the Avatar." Korra met Tenzin's gaze once more. "Blending a human's power with that of the spirits shifted the balance between them. If it didn't, Vaatu would never have agreed to fuse with Unalaq." She let her eyes fall. "This has never happened before… we have no idea what is going to happen now."

"…No," Tenzin at last agreed.

Suddenly, Korra let out an aggrieved cry, burying her head in her knees again. Her words were muffled, but still clear enough that Tenzin could understand as she lamented, "The entire history, the _legacy_, of all the previous Avatars is lost! Because of _me—_"

"_No,_" Tenzin repeated, refusing to let Korra continue down that path. "It is _not_ your fault."

"Then whose is it? _I'm_ the Avatar, I'm supposed to be the one to handle things like this!" Then, Korra's vehemence faded, replaced with weariness. "But… without them? …I feel like nothing."

"That's _not_ true!"

"Isn't it?" She glanced up at him from where her chin was resting on her knees. "If it hadn't been for Aang, I would never have regained my bending, after Amon—"

"You are no more my father than I am," Tenzin insisted quietly.

"…I know. This would have never happened if it had been him." She could see the frown on Tenzin's face, knew that he wasn't happy that she was saying things like this, but she couldn't help but feel that all of this would have been prevented if Aang had somehow lived for another twenty years. Her expression twisted as her eyes grew hot with fresh tears, and she gripped at the sides of her head. "…Nnh! I'm the _worst Avatar ever!_"

Tenzin's voice was growing exasperated: "You are _not_ the 'worst Avatar ever'!" He then halted himself; when he spoke again, it was quieter. "You can't keep beating yourself up like this. If anyone is to blame, it's Unalaq." Korra opened her mouth to protest, but he gently cut her short: "Harmonic Convergence was always going to happen. One way or another, the Avatar would have had to face Vaatu."

He could see that she still didn't believe him. Korra had few true flaws, but this was unfortunately one of them… for all her confidence and strength, there was always a part of her that doubted, that didn't trust herself. If only he could make her see what he did.

"…Korra. The world could have been lost today. The Avatar Cycle could have been broken, and replaced by a Dark Avatar that would have destroyed us all. You stopped all of that… and more." From the corner of his eye, Tenzin could see Korra lifting her head, a fraction of an inch. He went on. "You opened the world to a new, harmonious relationship with the spirits. You put an end to the civil war between the two Water Tribes." This time it was Tenzin's turn to look downwards, before he shared a look with Korra; his expression was more vulnerable than she could ever remember seeing. "…And you helped me save my little girl."

Korra shifted, uneasy at the reminder. With how strong and supportive Tenzin had been for her, it was easy to forget just how much he had almost lost. Her attention was suddenly caught by Tenzin moving in front of her— he was rising back to his feet.

When he offered Korra a hand, it took a long moment, but finally she reached out to accept it. Carefully, Tenzin pulled her to her feet, holding on to her hand a few seconds afterwards to help steady her.

"I know you've suffered a great loss, Korra, and I don't mean to diminish that." Tenzin's voice was introspective, and he drifted a few steps away. "I know it feels like, the world can't possibly go on… but it does. And things _will_ get better." Tenzin came to a halt in front of a window. "…In fact, they already are."

Again, Korra hesitated, but she soon followed, and look out the window where Tenzin was gesturing. In the city below, she could see some curious spirits poking around uncertainly… and some of the city's people were regarding them with equal curiosity. It was the first time something like this had happened in… in ten-thousand years, she reminded herself.

With a start, she realized that Tenzin was watching her. He placed his hand back on her shoulder, trying to impart some comfort. "Come. Your parents will be anxious to see you before the Elders' decision is announced."

* * *

In the end, it was Korra who passed on the decision of the Elders; she was there to confirm to all of her people that the Southern Water Tribe would be granted independence from the North, although they would remain sister tribes. With that in mind, the Elders had selected a chief of their own— Tonraq, Korra's father— and given the honor of making that announcement to the Avatar herself. The celebration in the Southern capitol was still going on, hours later, and Tenzin was certain that it would continue well into the night.

For the moment, all of his family and Korra's, and their friends, were gathering to have dinner together. It was… nice, after all they had been through. If Tenzin kept his arm around Jinora's shoulders for most of the evening, no one said anything— not even Bumi, who was, with Bolin's help, busy recounting the sight of a giant, blue 'Cosmic Korra'.

Honestly. Even knowing that it was completely true, something about the way Bumi told it made it sound entirely ridiculous.

"And then _SMASH!_" This was accompanied by a thump to the table which threatened to knock over several dishes of food as well as raise a throbbing vein on Tenzin's forehead; Bumi either didn't notice or paid no mind, as he continued his story. "All the dark spirits were gone! Banished by the cosmic energy spirit of our own Avatar," he concluded, with a sweeping gesture towards Korra that Tenzin was forced to duck.

"Of course, we were all still in the Spirit World," Bolin was musing, "So… we didn't really get to see you kick Vaatu's butt."

"That's right!" Bumi chimed in, planting both of his hands on the table. "You have to tell us all of the details!"

"There's really not that much to tell," Korra deferred. She was sitting with her mother and father, who were staying as close to her as Tenzin was to his daughter. He could understand completely. "…If it hadn't been for Jinora, I wouldn't have won. She was the one who found Raava's light."

Tenzin hugged Jinora to his side a little tighter, full of pride, while she just blushed. "I didn't really do anything," she mumbled.

"Nonsense," Kya insisted. "You're being far too modest."

"Speaking of _modest_," Bumi was saying, gesturing with his knife, missing the fact that he nearly skewered his sister; "Korra! Details!"

"_Bumi!_"

"What? I just want to hear how she put the smackdown on the ole Great Dark Spirit!"

"Not _that_, you idiot!"

Past Kya, Katara had put one hand to her mouth to hide a chuckle at her children's antics, while Tenzin just let out a long-suffering sigh and Jinora giggled. Across the table, Bolin was trying to recount what they had seen to Asami, with Mako cutting in to tell the unexaggerated version— or, as Bolin insisted, the _boring_ version.

"Well," Asami started, turning towards Korra. "I'm sorry I missed it. It sounds like you were amazing." Asami suddenly wondered what she had said wrong, as Korra's expression darkened and she turned her head. "Uh… I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's… not you, Asami," Korra muttered, then shooting the other girl an apologetic look.

"…Korra?" She glanced up to see not just Asami watching her but Mako and Bolin as well. Mako seemed like he wanted to say something, but it was the earth-bending brother that had spoken. "Is… everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine…" They said nothing, but Korra could see they weren't convinced. She sighed. "It's just… everyone keeps saying how _amazing_ I was…"

"Well, _yeah_," Bolin offered with an uncertain smile, rubbing the back of his head. "That's because you _were_. You totally stomped the Evil Unalaq and Vaats-his-face."

"_No!_" Korra's fists slammed into the tabletop. The sudden silence made Korra realize that it wasn't just her friends watching her anymore. Everyone's eyes were fixed on her. "…I _had_ him," she murmured, looking down. "I had Vaatu, and I was about to seal him away again— but then Unalaq showed up." They didn't need her to elaborate on what happened then. "If I had just beaten Vaatu sooner, or sealed him away faster, or closed the spirit portals—"

"_Don't_," Tonraq cut her off.

Senna placed her hands on her daughter's. "You can't blame yourself, Korra."

"And you can't torture yourself by going over the what-ifs," Tenzin added.

"Besides!" Bolin cut in, excitement bubbling back up. "Even with all of that, you beat the Dark Avatar all by yourself!" He pumped one fist in the air triumphantly. "You were _awesome!_"

"Except if I _had_— I wouldn't have lost my past lives." Korra's voice was quiet, neutral to the point of almost being expressionless, but everyone fell silent when she spoke. "Vaatu would have stayed imprisoned and the Avatar Cycle would have continued the way it has for another ten-thousand years, instead of having to wonder when and how Vaatu will return."

The silence stretched on, the cheerful air of the room now gone, and Korra felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, everyone was having such a good time," she started.

Her mother was quick to assure her, "It's all right, Korra."

"No, I ruined it," Korra insisted, pushing herself up and away from the table. She hesitated at the doorway, before offering a half-bow and another mumbled apology, before retreating altogether.

"Let her go."

Mako started at Katara's voice, embarrassed to have been caught out by the wise woman, before he realized her words weren't directed at him… or at least, not only at him. Bolin and Tenzin, and both of Korra's parents also looked like they were ready to go after her, and wearing similar looks of chagrin.

* * *

He had to admit, the South really was beautiful, especially at night when the lights reflected off of all of the ice that the city was sculpted from. Mako let out a sigh, ducking his head. His elbows were propped on the railing of the balcony he was standing on, and he wrapped his hands around the back of his neck.

"Hey, Mako…"

Mako lifted his head to glance over his shoulder, where his normally exuberant brother was approaching with a half-hearted wave. "Hey," he murmured, as Bolin flopped across the rail with a sigh of his own, arms hanging down on the other side.

"I know what you're thinking," Bolin offered after a moment.

"Oh yeah?" Mako raised one eyebrow.

"Yeaaaah…" Bolin was picking at the ice that made up the railing. "If we had just kept Unalaq away from the portal for a little longer…" He trailed off, both of them knowing how that thought finished.

"…Or if I hadn't broken up with Korra, and made her storm off, and get lost at sea," Mako offered, self deprecating. _I didn't even know she was missing, I was too busy with Asami_. "She could have gotten to the South Pole sooner and closed the portal in time." He could feel Bolin's eyes on him, but he stared forward, pretending he hadn't noticed.

"Come on, Mako… You know I heard you guys earlier." When that still didn't get a response, Bolin frowned, mouth quirked to one side. "You both said that it didn't work. You can't feel guilty about breaking up with her then… or now," he added, having a sudden (and, for Mako— frustratingly correct) revelation.

Mako let out a puff of air, letting his chin drop onto his crossed arms. "I know, but… I feel like, she's feeling all alone, because she's not connected to the other Avatars anymore. And now, I'm walking out on her too." He looked over at his little brother, in the unfamiliar position of being the one wanting advice. "…How am I supposed to _not_ feel guilty?"

Bolin just shrugged, rubbing at the back of his head. "If I figure it out, I'll let you know… But in the meantime, I think we just need to be there for her." Mako glanced down, expression pained. Bolin didn't miss it. "Hey, even if you're not dating her, you can still _be there_," he insisted, then jammed a thumb into his chest. "_I_ don't date her! And I don't have any problems being there!"

That finally got a chuckle out of Mako. "No, you don't." His smile slowly faded away though, as he sorted through his thoughts. "Hey, Bolin. There's someone I need to go talk to, I think."

"Huh? Who?" Bolin blinked, then asked, "Korra?"

"No," Mako said hurriedly, "not yet." Then, at his brother's flat look, he shifted self consciously. "I don't think she wants to talk right now anyways. But… I'll catch you later?"

Bolin was staring at him suspiciously, before finally sighing and throwing his hands up in surrender. "All right. Later it is. Don't stay out too late!" he warned in false concern.

Another chuckle rose from Mako's throat. "Sure… And, Bolin—" His brother glanced up, looking at him expectantly. "Thanks."

Bolin's mouth twisted into a smile. "Any time."

* * *

A knock on the doorframe caught Asami off guard; she hadn't been expecting anyone, especially after that awkward dinner. What startled her more was who it was:

"Can I come in?" Mako asked, uncertainty evident in his voice and his posture.

"Of course," she replied with an inviting gesture, telling herself to stop being silly. Was it really so strange for Mako to want to see her? After all, they _had_ been seeing one another in Republic City… or at least that's what _she_ had thought.

Ever since Korra's return, Mako had been avoiding her, so she really hadn't had a chance to ask him _what_ was going on between them. She understood well enough— Korra didn't remember the two of them breaking up and Mako wasn't telling her. She should have been angry— she _was_ angry— and yet, she hadn't said anything herself. As much as it had hurt Asami, she hadn't wanted to hurt Korra either. Part of her even worried that Korra might not believe her.

But Mako was here now… looking distinctly uncomfortable, she noted, but she said nothing about it. Instead, she gestured to the table across the room, and the seats arranged around it— the Council had insisted she receive quarters befitting her status. She had managed to talk them down to something a little more practical, but where she could still do some work, if she got the chance.

Before Asami could seat herself, Mako pulled out a chair for her; she hesitated, a little surprised, but then nodded to him gratefully as she seated herself.

He took the chair next to her, clearly anxious. Asami gently prompted, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes," Mako answered, although the rest didn't seem to come so readily. After several seconds, he took a steadying breath, then admitted: "I spoke with Korra."

Asami's eyes widened ever so slightly, but she made her expression neutral again. "I see," she offered, keeping her tone light.

"I told her the truth," he blurted out in a rush, not meeting Asami's eyes. "…And, she remembered it." He chanced a look at Asami, who— _argh_, _why does she have to be so good at this? It's because she's a businesswoman, isn't it_— was giving nothing away. "We broke up… this time, for real." He let out a long and weary sigh, closing his eyes. "We both had to admit that, it doesn't work between us. Things get so intense, and then, they just… blow up. So… we decided to go our separate ways."

"…I'm sorry," Asami offered at last.

Mako shifted where he was sitting. "…What I did to you was unfair." His eyes met hers. "I should have told Korra the truth from the start, instead of pretending like it never happened."

"I agree," Asami replied, one eyebrow raised, the first show of what she might be feeling. She turned her head, looking to the other side of the room.

"I am _so sorry_," Mako murmured, leaning forward. "I'm not…" He winced. "I'm not asking you to take me back. I just wanted to tell you, and to apologize." His head hung; Asami glanced back at him from the corner of her eye. "It feels like, I've been jerking everyone around, and— I don't want to be that guy. I don't—"

Whatever else it was that Mako didn't want never got the chance to be said, because Asami had thrown herself forward to meet him in a kiss.

Startled at first, Mako then eased into it, standing up and pulling Asami along with him, arms wrapping around her back. After a moment, though, he began to slowly pull away, hands coming to a rest on her waist and holding her back slightly. He could see the slight furrow in her brow, her confusion.

"You need to know…" He paused, wavering— no. He wasn't going to do that again. He was going to be honest with her. Asami deserved his honesty, as much as Korra did. "…I still love Korra." This time, it was Asami pulling back, and he didn't stop her. "I think… I'll always love Korra. At least, some part of me will," he admitted quietly. He looked back up, determined to hold her stare this time. "I'm not going to let that decide the rest of my life, but… I don't want to hide anything either."

Asami was clearly taken aback, but after a moment, she schooled her expression, once more the unshakeable corporate executive. "I'm grateful for your honesty," was all she said.

Normally, Mako wouldn't press her, but he was anxious to know what she was feeling. Whether she was still willing to accept him, knowing that. He opened his mouth to ask, but she held up one hand, and the words died on his lips.

"I need some time to think," Asami said, voice grown quiet.

"…Right. Yeah, of course," Mako agreed, fumbling over his words. "Uh, I… should go. Thank you… for hearing me out, I mean."

Mako made for the door, before he could get his foot even further into his mouth.

* * *

It had been another restless night for Korra— she was starting to suspect that she was going to have many of those in the weeks to come. It had been different with Amon— between uncovering him for what he really was and the restoration of her bending, she had been feeling so triumphant— and, to be honest, a little bit vindicated— that her nightmares about Amon had stopped almost immediately.

Not that these were nightmares. In a way, she would have preferred those. You could face your fears.

There was still a lot to do before she left the South, or at least that's what she kept telling herself was the reason she was getting up so early. And of course, after last night, she fully expected that her friends and family would come looking for her, wanting to talk.

She had not, however, expected the first person to find her to be Asami.

"Oh! Korra!"

Korra was in the room where they had dined the previous night, eating an early breakfast, when the other woman walked in, looking about as surprised as Korra was. It was still early enough that Korra had expected to avoid everyone (and _no one_ ever expected Korra to be up this early of her own will); she guessed it made sense for Asami to be a morning person, though.

"Asami! Uh… please! Sit down," she offered hastily, embarrassed at her oversight in manners.

Asami gave no sign of noticing, and joined Korra at the table with a grateful nod. Korra pushed a bowl towards her. "Sorry, it's just cold breakfast right now… I'm sure there will be an actual meal prepared later."

"That's all right," Asami assured her, accepting the bowl, which had several doughy-looking pastries in it. She picked one up and took a small bite, finding it to be hearty and full of meat.

After a moment, she realized that Korra was watching her; caught staring, Korra flushed, quickly looking away. "So! How is it…?"

"Different," Asami admitted. "But I like it."

"Good…"

That deep and engaging exchange might have been some clue as to what their conversation was going to end up like, but both chose to remain, in spite of the awkwardness.

And, Korra found, it got less awkward as it went on. Sure, it was nothing really insightful; Asami talking about her plans for her business, now that she had reassumed a controlling interest. Korra describing the ceremony that would take place for her father. Asami asking about the way the palace and the other buildings here were made.

Still, it was… nice. The previous night didn't come up at all, though Korra guessed she shouldn't be surprised. The head of a big company like Asami's would almost have to be as diplomatic as Tenzin.

Maybe what surprised her more was the fact that Asami was being so open and amicable with her… Not that they weren't friends but… There was always the fact that Mako had chosen Korra over Asami. And if Korra was being honest with herself, that had always made her uncomfortable around the other girl.

But Asami was completely friendly, to the point that it was starting to make Korra feel guilty. Especially since she wasn't just being friendly— she was being polite, and gracious— and guarded.

_I can't keep avoiding the subject forever_… Korra took a breath to steel herself. The action wasn't missed by Asami, who gave her a curious look. "…I know that you and Mako were back together after I left," Korra said at last.

Whatever Asami had been expecting, that clearly wasn't it, as she began to blush with embarrassment. "I… Uh…"

Korra gestured placatingly, holding her hands up. "I kind of guessed, so… I asked Bolin." Asami turned away, face burning, and Korra felt even worse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you out like that… And we had already broken up by then. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't tell you, either," Asami finally said, voice quiet. It took a moment to click, but then Korra realized what she meant: after she had lost her memory.

"…I love Mako," Korra started, eyes fixed on the floor. "…But we can't be together." The sadness in her voice, Asami was expecting— but the air of finality surprised her. "Part of my heart will always belong to him," she admitted with a regretful smile, "but neither of us can give our _whole_ heart."

Asami considered Korra's words, before making her own admission: "Mako came to talk to me last night." She saw Korra glance up, her attention clearly caught by what Asami had said. "…He said he's not asking me to take him back… I want to." Her voice was soft, almost ashamed. "I'm not sure if I should, though." Her eyes met Korra's for a moment, but she had to break the gaze. "For your sake… but also for mine."

She could feel Korra watching her, but Asami couldn't look back up. She was listening to every word the other girl had to say, though.

"For all that Mako and I care for one another…" Korra shook her head. "It will never work. I mean, sure, we're great one day, but then," she gestured with her hands, "we work each other up and drive each other crazy— to the point that we're screaming and fighting and we _hate_ each other. That's not right."

At this point, Asami dared to look up. Korra didn't look upset or hurt, just weary. In fact, she was surprisingly calm.

"Asami," Korra started, hesitating. "…I can't say whether or not it will work out any better between you and Mako, but… you make each other happy. Genuinely… truly, happy."

Asami didn't respond at first. She was looking at her hands. "Is that enough?"

"_I_ think so."

"And you would be okay with it?"

It was Korra's turn to remain silent for a moment. "…I _want_ you two to be happy. I still love Mako—" Asami had looked away, and so was surprised to find Korra taking her hand. "And I care for you too," Korra insisted, voice and expression so earnest that Asami couldn't help but smile.

"…I know I haven't been the greatest friend to you," Korra continued after a moment, expression turning to chagrin. "And I made things really awkward between us… and I kind of got between you and Mako… I was actually a _really_, _awful_ _person_," Korra realized aloud, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

This time Asami began to laugh, pulling Korra's hands away from her face. "You're not awful! And besides…" Her smile became a little wry. "I can't really blame you for thinking Mako was worth fighting for."

Sitting right in front of Korra, Asami couldn't miss the troubled expression that came onto the Avatar's face. Despite everything they had just said, it made all of Asami's doubts rise right back to the surface.

"Korra… you're _sure—_"

"_Yes_." Korra took a deep breath, straightening up, pulling her shoulders back. "Mako and I made our decision… and for once, I thought it through first," she admitted ruefully. "…So, whatever you decide, it's not going to change my mind." Her decisive posture suddenly slouched, as she added, almost uncertainly, "And I hope it doesn't change our friendship…"

Asami's lips curled into a small smile. "It might," she admitted; Korra's face began to fall, so she completed her thought: "But only to make it stronger." She squeezed Korra's hands.

Korra blinked once, before smiling herself— the first real smile Asami had seen on her face since before dinner last night. "I'm glad. And, at least Mako and I will always be friends," she mused, before letting out a sound of surprise as something occurred to her. "Or… at least I think we will… or hope… I never actually asked him," she lamented, not believing she hadn't realized that sooner. "Mako might just want to move on and put this all behind him—"

"He won't," Asami insisted, halting Korra's fretting. "I won't let him," she added with a sly smile. That turned into a concerned look, though, as she thought out loud, "I think he's been feeling guilty, though… Like he's abandoning you," she added with a pointed look at Korra.

Korra was shaking her head again; "It's as much my decision as his," she insisted. "I have to make my own way now… in more ways than one."

She could see Asami's curious expression, knew that she wanted to ask, but… she was holding back. She could sense what Korra might be thinking of, and didn't want to push… Korra looked at the table, considering the many swirls in the grain of the wood, before sighing. She couldn't just run away from the subject forever. And she didn't want her friends to have to walk on eggshells around her.

"The connection I lost…" she started, then stopped, not quite sure how to go on.

"It's been weighing on your mind a lot," Asami guessed, and Korra nodded absently.

Korra described her thoughts as best she could, haltingly at first, but growing smoother as she went on. She confessed her feelings, her fear, her sense of loss.

When Korra got to that part, Asami reacted a little, folding her hands in front of her. After a moment, she admitted, "…I know what it feels like." She could see Korra start. "I lost my mother when I was young," Asami reminded her, before her voice grew quiet. "…And now I've lost my father, too. The hardest part was coming to terms with it— accepting that, even though my father is still alive… the loving dad I knew…" Her voice was growing choked, but she forced herself to continue. "That person he used to be is _gone_. He's… not ever coming back—"

"Asami," Korra breathed, gripping Asami's hand.

The young woman took a steadying breath, recomposing herself. She went on, though her voice was still shaky. "It… took a lot of getting used to. I'm _still_ not entirely used to it," she confessed. "Sometimes I still can't believe it's real."

"…I never thought of it that way," Korra admitted.

Asami shrugged one shoulder, downplaying it. "There are some things that help… My business. My friends," she offered with a faint smile.

"Your boyfriend," Korra pointed out. Asami flushed again, face growing hot. Her reaction only made Korra smile, though. It was still a little sad, but after a moment, Asami allowed herself to smile too.

"I have to keep living," Asami said at last. "I may not have my parents anymore but… I tell myself to do it to make my mom proud. And…" She winced, but then steeled her expression. "My dad. The man he _used_ to be."

Korra glanced down, considering the things that Asami had said. "I've been really wrapped up in myself a lot, huh?"

"What?" Asami's startled response turned to dismay. "No! That wasn't—"

"I know," Korra waved it off. "But, I _have_ been too wrapped up to see everyone around me, supporting me."

"You've had a lot on your mind," Asami hedged, then pointed out: "You _did_ just save the world, after all." That got a chuckle out of Korra, and helped put Asami back at ease. "…I'm not going to say it won't be hard, but, you can get through it." She gave another squeeze to the hand that Korra was still holding. She then tilted her head, glancing to one side. "I know it's not really the same… I can only imagine what it's like for you, but… If you ever need someone to talk to? I'm here."

The soft smile on Korra's face was answer enough, but after a moment, the Avatar nodded, and said, "Thank you, Asami."

* * *

"You said you still love Korra."

Mako's head shot up, startled by the sudden voice intruding on the silence. He was out on the balcony again, alone this time— at least he had been. His hammering heart did not exactly slow down when he realized that it was Asami, or processed what she had just said.

"…Yeah." As far as responses went, it was beyond lame, but what else was he supposed to say?

Asami walked up beside Mako, leaning against the railing, but she wasn't looking at him, rather, at the city. "I said I needed to take some time to think… So I did. And, I've thought about it." Now she turned to face him.

Mako gave Asami a sideways glance, not quite meeting her eyes— telling himself not to get his hopes up. _She has every right to tell you to take a hike after the way you treated her_.

Asami could read the emotions on his face, though, and watched all of this with a slight smile, unable to keep from rolling her eyes in exasperation. "_Mako_… I want to be with you. If you'll have me, that is," she added as an afterthought. She rubbed an arm self consciously.

Mako stared at her in open astonishment, and Asami shifted a little uncomfortably, wondering if she had been wrong. Then he gave himself a small shake, his slack-jawed expression melting into a smile, reaching for her hands.

This time, it was Mako answering her with a kiss— and this time, neither pulled away early.

Even after their lips came apart, they didn't separate; they just stood there for a little while, Asami's head resting on Mako's shoulder and his on her forehead, arms wrapped around one another.

Asami was the first to break the silence. "I spoke with Korra."

"You… you did?" Mako pulled back a little, expression clearly a little uncertain. "…What did she say?"

His question was met with soft laughter. "The same things you did." Seeing his anxious look, she confirmed: "Korra's okay with it. But…" Asami's expression grew troubled. "She still needs us. She's worried that this means she's going to lose her friends."

"What? She's not losing any of us!"

Mako's surprised and even offended outburst only made Asami smile again, full of pride in him. "Good," she intoned, hugging him once more.

After a moment, he admitted, "I was kind of worried too, that she might not want me around anymore…"

"I was anxious as well," Asami agreed. "But… more than ever, I think we're all going to have to pull together— as friends, _and_ family."

"Bolin will love that," Mako joked. "Team Avatar getting back together. Just like the old days."

Asami was less certain. "Some things are going back to how they were," she conceded. "…But even more is about to change."

Mako's arms tightened around her back, as he reassured Asami:

"We'll all be there to face it— together."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I kept trying to get this out ever since the television premiere of the Book 2 finale, but real life kept insisting on intruding. **

**The topic of Korra's past lives is certainly a hot one right now, with way more discussion and debate on the metaphysics of the Avatar world than I expected. You can squarely count me in the group who was distinctly unhappy that Korra lost her connection to the other Avatars… But, I'm starting to come to terms with it. A little.**

**I do feel that a lot of this is going to be addressed once Book 3 rolls out— yes, perhaps even Mako and Asami getting back together. To be entirely honest, I didn't like the break up, though I know why the creators did it— audiences getting tired of the teen romance—I was just exasperated by the sudden turn around of Mako and Korra being so attached that Mako walks out on Asami, to 'oh, yeah, we can't really stand being this close to each other at all'. **

**And poor Asami just keeps getting the short end of the stick, doesn't she? I'd be miffed if I was her.**

**But, until Book 3 (which, if you haven't heard, will be entitled 'Change'), thanks for stopping in to read, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**::DemonicK**


End file.
